


Kousagi's Eyes

by Sweetsugariness



Series: MamoUsa Week 2018 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugariness/pseuds/Sweetsugariness
Summary: ((((For MamoUsa Week 2018 on tumblr!)) This fic takes place after the manga in Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen's somewhat lonely day gets brightened by a surprise from a parallel dimension.





	Kousagi's Eyes

She heard the door swing open, followed by the shuffle of his shoes on the tilted floor, but she didn’t turn around to look at him. She kept her eyes on her lap, where a sleeping child rested.

“Ah, you’ve gotten her to sleep.” He said, and her ears perked at the sound of him plopping his staff on a nearby end table. Then she heard the soft thud of a cape hitting the ground. She felt the bed sink slightly when he sat next to her. She finally looked at him after feeling the warmth of his arm slung over her bare shoulders. “I surprised she didn’t faint the second she arrived, she must have had such a shock!”

Ironically enough, the Queen thought the day had started off quite normal, normal and depressing:

_The minute she woke up, she woke to bad news. The silky, canopied bed she shared with her husband was half-empty. A note placed in the spot the King should have been told her he had to go investigate strange markings that appeared in Elysion during the middle of the night._

_Groaning, Serenity tossed the letter aside and got up. She only had time to shower and change before Lady Serenity burst into her bedroom with “the moon box” - a package full of reports from Mercury about their climate control machines, from Pluto about the state of the space-time continuum, from Jupiter about park openings she needed to attend throughout the week, and so on._

_Lady Serenity wandered off quickly, wanting to check on Elysion - and certain Elysion priest - herself. Thus, Serenity didn’t even have her daughter’s company during breakfast. Even the Tsukino Usagi in her couldn’t enjoy the long table of delicious food if she had no one to eat with, but her senshi, her friends, were all over the kingdom today. Serenity tried to not mind the silence surrounded her. She tried anyways._

_Next came daily visits. After the Black Moon Clan she knew she had to do away with remaining only within the walls of the Crystal Palace. Nowadays she made sure to visit schools, businesses, temples of all faiths - anywhere and everywhere she could. Today’s first stop was a clothing store under Pluto's care. Once out of her carriage, she heard a wave of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ from the employees who greeted her at the door._

_The manager managed to pull Serenity out of the cycle of picture-taking and autograph-signing, and to pull her into the office. Serenity was about to start discussing the dresses for Jupiter’s park opening - when a sudden shriek made both women jump._

_“Was that a kid?” The manager asked. Serenity couldn’t answer before she went on, “Your Majesty! Your tiara, it's glowing!”_

_“Is it?” Serenity pulled the crown off her blonde locks. Surely enough, her piece of jewelry shimmered brightly. And the screams continued. If Lady Serenity still had stunned growth, the Queen could have sworn it sounded like her daughter  pre-awakening._

_Regardless, she placed the tiara back on her head and left the office. Serenity was stunned to see a crying young girl on the floor, covered in fabrics - and a guilty looking seamstress who the girl probably bummed into . The workers seemed shocked as well, but when they noticed the queen they kept looking back and forth between Serenity and the child. They started to mutter to themselves, not that Serenity could hear what they were saying over the continued crying._

_Serenity knelted down to the child’s line of sight. “Please don’t cry. Are you looking for your parents?" The Queen asked. "We can help you find them…” She pulled the fabrics away and bright pink hair spilled out. The girl stopped weeping and looked at her with Endymion’s eyes._

_“Mama! It’s me, Kousagi!” The girl leapt in Serenity’s open arms. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where are we?”_

Endymion’s laugh broke Serenity’s reverie. “I’m sorry, but, it is a little amusing. A child with her hair in buns, a name derived from ‘Usagi’, and who fell out of the sky?” He shook his head. “More than any maternity test, that’s more than enough proof that she’s related to you.”

“And you! Where do you think their dramatic entrances come from, hm?” Serenity huffed. A thought came into her head that she hadn’t had the childish, silly expression on her face in a while. Lately, she kept to a queenly, serene mask. “Anyways, what did Helios tell you?”

“Helios said the realm of dreams is connected to all dimensions, all timelines. That's why, when we were younger,  you and I had dreams of our past lives. Apparently, Elysion’s disturbance was caused by this little troublemaker,” Endymion paused to brush Kousagi’s cheek. Serenity blushed. She had always found his fatherly, comforting side very attractive. “To enter our universe accidentally. She similar powers to Sailor Moon, but she’s untrained.”

“And from what she told me after we left the store, it seems that because there’s no Crystal Tokyo in her word. The other Senshi and I still live civilian lives there.” Smiling sadly, Serenity added. “I envy my parallel self a bit.”

Endymion hugged Serenity tighter to him. “Sere-Usako.” He told her. “I am sorry for leaving you without speaking to you first. We may be King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but I need to remember to act as your husband, first and foremost.”

Serenity leaned on his shoulder. “That would be selfish of me to ask that of you.”

“Be selfish at least a little, you have given this world your protection and your life-renewing powers.” Endymion kissed Serenity’s forehead. “Besides, I’m being selfish too. I missed having breakfast with you and Lady Serenity. I missed the way you wrinkle your nose when you wake and half-dreamily ask for chocolate waffles.”

“Mamo-chan…” The Queen breathed.

“I’ve missed hearing ‘Mamo-chan’ in your sweet voice as well.” He told her.

She kissed him - Endymion, Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask. For some reason, tonight it felt like she kissed every part of the man she loved. For some reason, her heart thumped just as happily as it did when she met him in her teenage years.

After who-knows-how-long, Serenity slowly pulled away. She still cupped his face so she could stare. “She has your eyes, you know. They are the same warm, earth-blue.” Endymion smiled and placed his hand over hers. “We have time to figure out how to balance ourselves and our kingdom without being selfish, how to balance Serenity and Endymion with Usagi and Mamoru.” She glanced back at Kousagi on her lap. “We’ll get you back to your home soon, but thank you for the reminding me of that, our precious Parallel Sailor Moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought about scrapping the whole thing half-way through but I've wanted for the longest time to write about Kousagi - from the non-canon side story Naoko wrote - entering the main timeline somehow. The ending made me happy though so I'm glad I stuck with it! Also, I used some real-life references to what modern-day royalty does for help thinking up what an average day in Neo Queen Serenity's life must be life. For instance, the "moon box" is based off Queen Elizabeth's "red box" which has reports and documents from the government. Just a fun fact!


End file.
